This K05 grant will provide training, educational, and research experiences that allow Dr. Timothy Baker to perform groundbreaking research, both transdisciplinary and translational, on tobacco use and other addictive disorders. Specifically, the research will foster the integration of theories, data, and methods from diverse disciplines and among many collaborators. In addition, it will permit him to conduct translational research in which innovative basic science models and methods are used to generate new treatments and assessments; viz. to facilitate the transfer of basic science findings and perspectives so that they achieve more effective real-world application. The requested support also will facilitate Dr. Baker's teaching and training of the future cadre of addiction scientists, especially in providing clinical science training that emphasizes transdisciplinary research strategies with clear potential for application. To accomplish these aims, the applicant will: (1) use the requested support to reduce his administrative and teaching obligations; (2) take classes, engage in intensive reading and study, and consult with experts in targeted areas of special relevance to the applicant's research; (3) design and conduct new research studies that provide outstanding opportunity for transdisciplinary and translational research addressing tobacco use and other addictive disorders; and, (4) train new tobacco scientists. This training of new scientists will be accomplished via mentoring activities with graduate and post-doctoral students, additional didactic instruction, and intensive workshops offered to junior scientists recruited nationally. The proposed work will benefit from the tremendous resources available in the applicant's research environment and by his on-going research with a large transdisciplinary team. This K05 grant should benefit public health by enhancing the quality of research on addictive disorders performed by Dr. Baker, his collaborators, and those he trains. Specifically, this support should promote better understanding of tobacco use and other addictive disorders and, ultimately, impact the health of the nation by producing more effective treatments for these devastating diseases.